Worlds Away
by aakasht123
Summary: Skye is just a mercenary in 1923 Germany. He fights the Central Powers, and has a powerful and rich employer in America. He's blind but powerful. But what happens if rouge German general learns the "Dark Arts" and tricks him into being transmuted? Takes place in the original Anime, and in an alternate reality where Wilson was assassinated and WWI didn't end.
1. Hoodlums and a Train

**Worlds Away**

Skye is just a mercenary in 1923 Germany. He fights the Central Powers, and has a powerful and rich employer in America. He's blind but powerful. But what happens if rouge German general learns the "Dark Arts" and tricks him into being transmuted? Takes place in the original Anime, and in an alternate universe where The Treaty of Versailles was not signed, due to President Wilson being assassinated by the Black Hand, also. (Skye is my OC.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I don't want to. It's too epic for me.

Chapter One: Hoodlums and a Train

To this day, I'm not completely sure what happened. This is my story. Please believe it. It all started in what they call "the other side of The Gate." It was a windy day. I donned my rusted samurai chest plate. It was an old relic that was passed on from my father's side. Although it was ancient, it served me well. The brown trench coat came on next- at least; it was supposed to be brown. It flowed behind me in the wind, with my long black hair. My black dress pants and my specially made shoes were next. I put on the fedora to hide my tanned face. I was missing both my eyes, and I couldn't see a thing. I could hear better than most, and could fight while only hearing my enemies. I sheathed my sword, and I was thrust into a new world. My sword's sheath was surgically attached to my back, making me kind of a cyborg. You see, after my eyes went, I took it upon myself to make it so I could fight again. My god, it was horrible. The intense training, the pain of the procedure, everything hurt. But still, the sheath was complete. It was ahead of its time. If I put my sword into the sheath, the sword would spin around and act as a power source. It could sense the vibrations in the air and transmit it into my head. I couldn't see colors, but I could basically "see." I stepped out of the abandoned warehouse I called "home."

I was on a mission. A Bulgarian weapons train was being transported to Germany. My employer, an American, had promised me money if I could take the train down. A few thousand Euros, to be exact. The train stopped for a fuel stop in Weimar. I had to get there and sabotage the train. There would most likely be hundreds of German, Ottoman, and Bulgarian troops in the train. I smirked to myself, "I like these odds."

I put the sword in its sheath and I caught a few hoodlums trying to steal my car. One had a baseball bat and broke open the window. I groaned and spoke loudly, "Really? I just got that fixed!" I grabbed the guy's arm and twisted it. He went in for a punch and I picked him up by his arm and threw him. The other thug swung at me with the first guy's baseball bat. I ducked and grabbed the bat. It was almost laughable that they thought they could fight. I snapped the bat in half and threw it aside. The kids couldn't fight at all. I punched him in the gut, then in the face. He was down instantly. The last hoodlum took out a pistol. He yelled, "Just go away man, and I won't shoot!" I took a step towards him. He shot blindly and it missed completely. I took Mirume, my sword from its sheath and it gleamed in the moonlight. After seeing Mirume for a split second, I was thrust into blindness again. I memorized the surroundings and the hoodlum's position. He didn't have time to react as his gun was cut in half. He was unharmed but he had a look of pain on his face. His friends began to recover and when they saw Mirume, they instantly ran. The last guy dropped his gun and froze in fear. I shrugged and put Mirume back. I was again thrust into a world of vibrations and sound. Suddenly, I heard, "A-are you going to k-k-kill me?"

I glanced at the boy and I saw him crying. I laughed heartily. I put my hand on his shoulder, and looked into his eyes. He looked at me in complete fear. "Boy, why are you doing this? You seem like a smart kid, don't mess up your life." He told me a strange story. "This man, he- he told me he would give my family a home and money if we stopped you from leaving. He said something about a t-train." He broke into tears. I looked at him and silently cursed. _The plan has been compromised. _I looked to the sky and saw the sun coming up. I had to go. Soon. I let go of the boy and dug out a wad of money from my trench coat. I put it in his pocket and said, "Now, get home kid." He smiled and ran home. I got into the car and drove to the central train station. I saw the attendant. A brunette, with brown eyes and tan skin. I whispered to the attendant, "_Liberum mundi." _She frowned and whispered back, "You're him?" I nodded and she uneasily led me to an Interpol station inside the train station. I instantly spotted an old notebook. I frowned as she walked out. "Wait!" She stopped. "Yes, sir?"

"Read this to me, ma'm." I handed the notebook to the lady and she read me the records. She told me that the train was just passing by, instead of stopping. _This isn't right. It's supposed to stop here for fuel. _She told me that the train's schedule was changed so that it stopped at the last train station. _What is going on? Someone knows. _"Alright, good day, ma'm." I sat there and thought. The attendant didn't move. "You're going to try and stop me?" She looked at me curiously. Her eyes asked a silent question, _How did you know? "_My employer told me that my attendant would be Nikola Zhekov, the Bulgarian's Commander-In-Chief's assistant secretary. Nikola only liked other Bulgarians to be around him, as he was nervous during wartime, and you, my friend, are certainly not Bulgarian. So, you know that you will lose this fight?" She glared at me and took out two small knives. She looked like she knew what she was doing. "We'll just see about that, _sir._" She threw a knife at me and I knew it was a distraction. I simply faced her plainly and ignored the knife. She came at me with a stab and I caught her wrist. I ducked as she kicked me and threw her into the desk, which fell underneath her weight. She quickly recovered and ran at me. I casually took one of my two Lugers out of the shoulder holster underneath my coat. I pointed the gun at her head and she hesitated. I pulled the trigger as she let out a feirce battle-cry and kept running. She fell to the ground with a neat hole in her head. I put the Luger back in it's holster and walked on the balls of my feet, determined to catch that train.

I waited on the platform and heard the train coming. The steady, _chug, chug, chug. _The train, with a flat roof except for the front, passed the tracks. I would have to wait until the exact time. I started running when it was at its second to last box. I jumped and hoped that I could make it. Within seconds, I was flying through the air, my eyes were closed. It didn't matter if I looked anymore. I just hoped I wouldn't miss. I did.


	2. Dark Beginnings

Disclaimer: If I owned FMA, I'd kill everyone off, and leave only Mustang. Since that hasn't happened yet, you can see that I don't own it.

**Chapter 2:** Dark Beginnings

I was 8, a small, naïve boy. I laughed, I cried, I smiled, I frowned. My father was Japanese and was an ancestor of the ancient Samurai of Japan. He had sleek black hair, and glasses. He kept the family heirlooms, but he never really cared for his heritage. I was different. I researched the Samurai and became interested with them. My father told me that his grandfather had shown him sword-techniques when he was a child. Unsafe, yet fun. I begged him and begged, and he finally showed me some moves. I remembered that day in the backyard. He showed me one of the oldest family heirlooms- Mirume. He told me it meant "Eyes To See," his grandfather told him this was because that eyes were meant to see and perceive the battlefield, and your sword had to be an extension of your eyes, to predict and see movements and use your sword accordingly. Anyways, he showed me basic lunges and slashes, but I was too young to even hold the sword.

My mother was an American, who settled here in Germany. She was on the Lusitania when it sank, due to German U-Boats. My father saved my mother and they both went to shore together, and they never let go of each other. She had brown hair and she became tanned while in Germany, before she had me. This led to my lightly tanned skin. My dad also had a friend, Jeremy, who lived close to our apartment. Jeremy was a doctor with blonde hair, fair skin, and blue eyes. He hadn't much experience before the war came to its worst, but then more and more attacks and battles started. He had to heal gruesome wounds, each day. My father and Jeremy were creating a way to "heal" blind people. Apparently someone very high up wanted this research. That was the day I became blind.

I remember everything. The Soldiers came in and my father offered tea. While they had tea, they asked for the research, politely at first. My father told them it wasn't complete. It would kill the user. They asked again. More forcefully. My father declined. They shot him. I stood there, dumbfounded. _Who would shoot daddy? Why? Why? _ I cried. They asked him again. My mother screamed and told them to stop. My father, bleeding out of his mouth mouthed, "Never"

This time they shot him in the head.

They told my mother there could be no witnesses, and the boy would probably forget. Of course I would remember. I would always remember. Then they took my mother into the bathroom. I heard screaming and crying from my mother. I heard laughing from the soldiers. Then, I heard a gunshot. I wouldn't understand what happened in there until later. I took the sword from the mantelpiece and threw it at the nearest soldier. It glanced off him and he laughed again... a sadistic laugh, it was. He took out his knife and slashed my eyes. I fell and cried myself to sleep that night, overwhelmed with pain. Jeremy came in the next day, and was shocked to find what happened. He saw me, and after he bandaged my eyes, I told him everything, I couldn't cry anymore, so it didn't matter. He took out a device from a drawer. "This is your research now. Maybe we can make it work."

After I was healed and all I had for eyes were dark caverns, it took me 2 years to fully come out of shock. My senses were heightened and Jeremy continued the research with the device. Sometimes I helped, he trusted me. He knew that I was blind, but he also knew of my heightened senses. The reason he gave for my senses was this, "In order to obtain or create something, something of equal value must be lost or destroyed," then he winked, "and maybe a little more."

At 13, I trained with the sword while Jeremy wasn't watching. I liked the sheath on my back, instead of on my belt. One day, Jeremy came to me. He told me his research was done, but he needed a test subject, and nobody was willing. The device needed a constant power source and had to be connected to the spinal cord. I shrugged this off. I began to practice with pistols, and could now hit targets from far away, with better accuracy than a normal gunman. Then, on my 14th birthday, an idea came to me. I wanted to be the test subject for Project Eye. I snuck into the lab and took the device, and grafted it to my sheath. I modified the sword to be a power source. When Jeremy found out and I asked him to be a test subject, he resented the idea and confiscated the sheath. I begged him and begged, but he said no each time. When I was 16, the forces had come again, and asked for the device. The same people who killed my parents. I had devised a trap when I knew they were coming. When they walked into the door, and sat down for tea, as Jeremy invited them, the chairs had bolted themselves directly _through_ their ankles and wrists. They couldn't struggle, and soon tears came to their eyes. I took my gun and shot them both in the stomach. "I'll make you feel the pain you made me feel!" Jeremy was horrified.

I took Mirume and slashed their eyes. The pain was too much for them, and they couldn't speak. I shot them both 3 more times, non-fatal wounds. Then, one cried, "_Who are you?!" _It was a ghostly cry. The shout someone gives before they die. I thrust off the hood I was wearing. "Do you remember now?! 8 years ago!?" The man gasped and cried. I felt Jeremy's hand on my shoulder. He looked at me with a pained expression. The dark cloud was blown away from my mind and I kneeled down and cried. I unfastened the bolts, and looked at their faces one last time, and I realized something.

It was too late.

I regret that day, and hated myself for it. Jeremy finally entrusted me with the sword's sheath a year later. I would be the new test subject. The surgery was painful, and I will not delve into its traumatic details. Once I inserted Mirume, I was thrust into a new world. I saw the world like I did when I was a child. I couldn't read, but I could write. I couldn't see colors, but I could fight nevertheless. The Germans sent two more soldiers soon after, I sent them off with a few scrapes. But, one shot Jeremy in the chest. I shot him in the same place, a non-fatal wound again, and went to Jeremy. I healed the wound, and told him it would be okay. Three years later, I found out the wound was infected, and that was the day Jeremy died. Jeremy told me that I couldn't do anything about it, so it would only worry me. I cried. I got a call a month later. "So, I hear you hate the Central Forces. I have a job for you..."


End file.
